


Вместе (Together)

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Good End for Bad Guys, Hux is a Politician, Kylo is a Teacher, M/M, Partnership, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: Хороший конец для плохих парней





	Вместе (Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано до выхода TLD и без учёта происходящих там событий (и отношений).

Малое крыло летней резиденции губернатора наполняла сонная тишина. В тёплое время года на Тралиссе было настолько тепло, что в полуденные часы работали только фабричные конвейеры, системы охлаждения и дроиды. А вот общественная, политическая, да и вообще любая разумная жизнь оживала только к вечеру.

Кайло шёл по галерее, чей пол был расчерчен бело-оранжевыми квадратами света, сочившегося из небольших окон-бойниц, и чувствовал, что даже знаменитые тралисские фрески изнывают от жары, глядя на его тёмный плащ. Кайло было всё равно — после Мустафара, где он в последние годы бывал с завидной регулярностью, любая пустыня казалась прохладным местом. А Тралисса, несмотря на её расположение в Среднем Кольце на самой границе с Неизведанными регионами, была весьма цивилизованной планетой с великолепными системами кондиционирования.

Секретарь в приёмной, казалось, очнулся от дрёмы за минуту до того, как Кайло ступил на мозаичный пол скромной по дворцовым меркам комнаты. Но, надо отдать ему должное, сориентировался быстро. Сообразив, что Кайло решительно направился к двустворчатой двери в конце помещения, секретарь вскочил из-за стола, окружённого кадками с сочными разлапистыми растениями, и бросился наперерез посетителю:  
— Префект не принимает! Сейчас обеденный час, господин…

Секретарь замешкался, явно не зная, как к нему обращаться. Похоже, он был новеньким, иначе признал бы если не самого Кайло, то его плащ. Или бесцеремонность.

— Мне назначено.

Секретарь запротестовал:  
— Быть того не может! Я лично составлял расписание на сегодня и не помню, чтобы там было ваше имя, — он запнулся, но затем решительно продолжил, — каким бы оно ни было.

Кайло усмехнулся — дерзкий малый. А ещё, похоже, верный. Раз, несмотря на недобрую ухмылку и неблагонадёжный вид посетителя, всё равно был готов грудью защищать покой начальника. Он ведь даже охрану не вызвал.

Шелест отъехавшей в сторону стенной панели и лёгкое дуновение воздуха известили о том, что в последнем предположении Кайло ошибся — секретарь успел нажать тревожную кнопку, прежде чем броситься останавливать его. Кайло скользнул изучающим взглядом по лицу торжествующего секретаря, когда услышал характерное гудение взведённых затворов.

В комнате стало на шесть человек теснее, а на Кайло наставили в шесть раз больше бластеров, чем минуту назад. Рукоять одного из них была зажата в ладони статной стройной тогруты и когда Кайло увидел её, то не смог удержаться от широкой искренней улыбки:  
— Привет, Калинда.

Начальник охраны префекта тут же опустила бластер и слегка склонила голову, увенчанную роскошными монтралами:  
— Доброго дня, мастер.

Она рявкнула короткий приказ, и гвардейцы дружно опустили оружие. Бедняга секретарь выглядел совсем потерянно:  
— Как же, госпожа… — он переводил взгляд с Кайло на главу охраны и обратно. — Но ведь не назначено. И префект просил не беспокоить. Он никого не ждёт…  
— Его — ждёт. Всегда, — отрезала Калинда и пристально посмотрела на секретаря. — Запоминай, если хочешь здесь работать.

Тот застыл, и Кайло не нужно было лезть в чужой разум, чтобы понять, как он мечется, пытаясь переварить информацию. Преданный малый и вроде бы не дурак, но лучше было подстраховаться. За двадцать лет не произошло ничего непоправимого не потому, что Кайло безоговорочно доверял даже надёжным людям. Поэтому прежде чем последовать за Калиндой и гвардейцами, он обернулся и тихо предупредил:  
— Держи язык за зубами о делах и гостях префекта. Всегда. Ясно?

Секретарь кивнул.

— Молодец, далеко пойдёшь.

Кайло усмехнулся одной из своих самых неприятных улыбок и направился к распахнутым перед ним дверям. Там его действительно ждали.

А он ужасно соскучился.

В кабинете, куда его почтительно проводила Калинда, было тенисто и прохладно. Большое окно с тонированными стёклами, которое растянулось во всю стену, каждый раз невольно напоминало Кайло обзорный иллюминатор космического крейсера. Только за ним простиралась не пустота космоса, а жаркое солнечное марево и ухоженный ландшафт дворцового парка.

Префект Килио Гарта, первый советник губернатора, сидел за столом и что-то быстро печатал на клавиатуре компьютерного терминала. Для общественности, которая следила за голоновостями, он был не более чем смутной фигурой, закутанной в традиционной светлый плащ с капюшоном, одной из многих в свите губернатора процветающей системы Тралисса. А вот для людей, знающих реальное положение вещей, префект Гарта был человеком, который единолично управлял делами системы, позволяя губернатору жить на широкую ногу и всем своим видом, а также тщательно срежиссированными выступлениями, демонстрировать лояльность сектора.

Здесь, в этой небольшой комнате в дальнем крыле губернаторского дворца, была сосредоточена настоящая власть и настоящие же предпосылки «тралисского экономического чуда», о котором в последние годы так любила писать пресса. Это был командный центр, мостик, с которого регулярно и чётко рассылались приказы. И, насколько Кайло был осведомлён, эти приказы всегда неукоснительно выполнялись.

Когда он вошёл в кабинет, нарочно стуча по мозаичному полу подошвами тяжёлых сапог, префект сначала закончил набирать на клавиатуре какую-то длинную комбинацию и лишь потом поднял голову.

— Ты опять пугаешь моих людей, — сказал он без следа удивления в голосе.  
— Ничего не поделаешь. Старая привычка.  
— Глупая привычка, Кайло, — префект наконец отвлёкся от терминала и встал из-за стола. — Тем не менее, рад тебя видеть.

Он шагнул навстречу, но Кайло не стал отвечать. Лишь подошёл ближе и крепко обнял, вжимаясь лицом в бледную шею. Сжав руки на худых плечах, он вдыхал знакомый запах — свежесть, горечь, дым и долгое, слишком долгое ожидание — и не мог надышаться.

— Привет, Хакс, — глухо пробормотал он, потираясь носом о нежную кожу за ухом.  
— Привет, — ответил Хакс, предпринимая тщетную попытку немного ослабить хватку. — Как и сказал, я рад тебя видеть, но ты же меня сейчас задушишь. Отпусти.  
— Нет.

«Не выпущу и не задушу», — подумал Кайло, но руки слегка расслабил, позволяя Хаксу удобнее устроиться в его объятьях.

Тому самому Хаксу, который последние двадцать лет больше не носил звания генерала Первого ордена, а скрывался на Тралиссе под чужой личиной. Он обнимал человека, чья неугомонная жажда деятельности не позволила ему сидеть без дела и привела к тому, что он снова начать управлять судьбами людей. Что в итоге сделало из него самую влиятельную, уважаемую и ненавистную личность в секторе.

Даже годы спустя Хакс оставался Хаксом — амбициозным, упрямым, жадным до власти и бесконечно дорогим Кайло человеком.

— Ты голоден?  
— М-м-м, нет.  
— Может, отдохнёшь с дороги?  
— Потом.

Кайло наконец оторвался от чужой шеи и скользнул пальцами по скуле Хакса.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы твой рабочий день закончился прямо сейчас?

Тот усмехнулся, и в углах его глаз собрались лучи морщин:  
— Как следует попросить меня?

Не успел он закончить фразу, как Кайло прижался губами к его рту и вновь крепко стиснул Хакса. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем они прервали поцелуй и ослабили хватку, чтобы вдохнуть кислород и прийти в себя.

— Достаточно убедительно, господин префект?  
— Вполне, мастер Рен. Надеюсь, этим ваш запал не ограничится?  
— Не надейся, — пророкотал Кайло, шаря руками по складкам белой туники, в которую, на манер старинной статуи, был задрапирован Хакс. — Ты ещё попросишь у меня пощады.  
— Ну, как раньше, трижды за ночь, в любом случае не получится.  
— Говори за себя, — беззлобно проворчал Кайло.

Ему хотелось зажмуриться, как довольному лот-коту, при мысли о том, что будет дальше.

Сначала бассейн, да. Они обязательно поплавают в личном бассейне Хакса — просторном, комфортном и абсолютно безлюдном. Потом у них будет ужин. Уже за столом они не утерпят и начнут говорить, говорить и говорить — пройдёт несколько часов, прежде чем они поделятся новостями за все те месяцы, что провели порознь. А потом они окажутся в кровати — точнее, в кровати они окажутся гораздо раньше, но использовать её по назначению соберутся только после того, как наговорятся. Но даже спустя несколько часов, когда оба, вымотанные, вспотевшие и бесстыдно счастливые, они откинутся на подушки, чтобы помолчать в унисон, они снова начнут говорить. Пока не заснут в обнимку. А потом так же, в обнимку, не проснутся.

И так целую неделю.

Невиданная роскошь для кого-то вроде них двоих.

Кайло придвинулся ближе и вновь поцеловал Хакса. Но на этот раз гораздо мягче. Они стояли посреди кабинета, залитого отфильтрованным солнечным светом, овеваемые прохладой очищенного воздуха и под аккомпанемент тихой симфонии сигналов на терминале и комлинках. Если не открывать глаз, можно было на секунду представить, что они вернулись на годы назад, на борт «Финализатора», в прошлое, которое можно было повернуть иначе…

— Господин префект! Вас срочно… Ой.

Секретарь, который успел прийти в себя после бесцеремонного вторжения Кайло, видимо, получил новую моральную травму. Он застыл истуканом у двери, молча стиснув в руке надрывающийся писком коммуникатор.

— Торик, клянусь Бездной, — угрожающе начал Хакс, нехотя отстраняясь от Кайло, — если ты пришёл с чем-то меньшим, чем конец света…  
— Но это и есть конец света, господин префект!  
— Да неужели.  
— Местная оппозиция захватила наместника на Редуле!

Секретарь протянул Хаксу по-прежнему трезвонящий коммуникатор и взволнованно продолжил:

— Они требуют расширить налоговые льготы и снять торговые ограничения, в противном случае грозятся вынести требование об отделении от сектора Тралисса. А это грозит…  
— Я знаю, чем это грозит, Торик.

Минуту назад в объятиях Кайло был соскучившийся, податливый и предвкушающий Хакс. Теперь в высокой худой фигуре, стремительно вернувшейся за стол и уже начавшей выводить на экраны первые сводки, Кайло чётко увидел того генерала, которым Хакс был двадцать лет назад.

— Действуем по протоколу пять. Разведку — ко мне. Роту гвардейцев — в космопорт. Каналы связи перекрыть, наряды на границе с системой Редула усилить.

Хакс отдавал чёткие сухие команды, а его руки словно жили своей жизнью — что-то включая, запуская, настраивая и выводя на экраны многочисленные данные.

— Доклад о ситуации — каждые полчаса. И да, Торик, — Хакс на секунду поднял взгляд от развёрнутых голо-схем и скупо улыбнулся, — обеспечь ужин и каф мастеру Рену.

Секретарь исчез за дверью, а Кайло с сожалением воззрился на кипучую деятельность, развитую одним-единственным человеком.

— Я могу подождать тебя в бассейне.  
— Это может затянуться.  
— Тогда, — Кайло вдруг остро и болезненно почувствовал себя лишним, — я могу пока слетать в город…  
— Эй, даже не думай.

Хакс вдруг пронзил его острым взглядом, а потом быстро приблизился и поцеловал — коротко и крепко.

— Оставайся здесь. Я скучал. Я хочу тебя видеть, — он пристально смотрел ему в глаза и говорил чётко, будто отдавал приказы. — Я устрою маленькую победоносную войну и вернусь. Только дождись.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Кайло и на мгновение сжал руку Хакса в своих ладонях.

После чего он отступил вглубь кабинета, позволяя Хаксу завладеть полем сражения. Он расположился на удобном диване, с которого открывался отличный вид на рабочий стол Хакса и тлеющий горизонт за окном. Спустя несколько минут секретарь принёс ему ужин и тут же умчался с очередным поручением, отданным безапелляционным тоном.

Устроившись на диване, Кайло ел, пил и наблюдал.

Пищали коммуникаторы, на голо-схемах стремительно менялись данные, то и дело открывалась дверь, и появлялся кто-то, кто получал очередное распоряжение. Зайдя в кабинет, Калинда улучила момент и радостно улыбнулась Кайло, а после быстро вышла за дверь, отправляясь на своё задание. Кайло наблюдал за тем, как Хакс дирижирует этой информационной какофонией, и понемногу погружался в полудрёму.

Звуки отдалялись, свет размывался, а воспоминания всплывали из глубин памяти, как капли масла на поверхность воды.

Его ученики, Калинда и Оррен, самые первые и самые старшие. Он возложил на их плечи действительно сложные задачи. Оррену пришлось потрудиться, чтобы попасть в обучение к Рей, а потом долгие годы стараться держать её новоявленный Серый орден подальше от тех мест, где кочевал со своими воспитанниками сам Кайло. Калинда же была единственной, кому он смог доверить охрану Хакса, и уже семь лет она служила им обоим верой и правдой.

За все эти годы у Кайло набралось лишь пятнадцать учеников, но это было больше, чем когда-то у его дяди. Кайло всего себя вкладывал в обучение — он старался передать не только свой опыт и знания, но и страхи, боль и недоверие. Всё то, что в юности отделяло его от Люка, а затем привело к Сноуку. Всё то, что в зрелости принесло много бед.

Кайло не вспоминал гибель Сноука — в памяти всплывали лишь её последствия. Суматоха, паника, беспорядочные финальные бои и подсчёт жертв. Он помнил глаза матери, когда всё же удалось с ней встретиться — у него до сих пор звучали в голове её горькие слова: «Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был жив». И он помнил свой ответ: «Я буду жив, если вы не будете меня искать. Меня и того, кто со мной». Мать тогда ничего не ответила. Но он знал — она больше не искала.

Кайло помнил, каким потерянным выглядел Хакс, когда они расставались в первый раз. «Я больше не знаю, где моё место», — обронил он тогда, нервно поджимая губы. Хакс был бледен и с ненавистью смотрел в иллюминатор шаттла на приближающуюся поверхность Тралиссы. «Сделай любое место своим», — сказал ему Кайло и поцеловал так отчаянно, будто это было в последний раз. Тогда они не могли знать, но верили, что ещё встретятся.

И они встречались. Всегда, когда это получалось. Когда удавалось выгадать день, два, неделю — краткие моменты в их новых жизнях. С годами менялись не только их отношения, но и они сами. Кайло обзавёлся новыми шрамами, Хакс — густой сединой. Когда спустя десять лет после Новой победы он перестал пить препараты, которые долгое время маскировали его природный цвет волос, то начал стремительно седеть. Так быстро, что в один из своих визитов Кайло на секунду не узнал в белоголовом незнакомце Хакса. А потом пять ночей кряду истово доказывал, что никакой цвет волос ничего не изменит в его отношении к человеку, к которому он всегда возвращался…

В голове Кайло роились сотни мыслей, воспоминаний и ощущений. Бессчётные планеты и спутники, успехи и неудачи учеников, новые тайны Силы, сила, с которой его раз за разом тянуло на Тралиссу, пустота космоса, наполненность жизни и человек, который всегда был рядом, даже если был далеко.

Годы шли. История продолжалась.

А они всё ещё были живы.

И всё ещё были вместе…

— Эй.

Тихий голос и прикосновение к плечу заставили его очнуться. Кайло резко сел и понял, что он проспал несколько часов — кабинет вместо солнечного заливал лунный свет. Потерев глаза, он уставился на стоящего перед ним Хакса:  
— Что я пропустил?  
— О, всего лишь небольшой государственный переворот.  
— Только один?

Хакс склонил голову набок и мягко рассмеялся. Сейчас он стал смеяться чаще — то ли годы брали своё, то ли жизнь на земле, а не в космосе что-то сделала с его мимическими мышцами и они научились складываться в улыбку.

Свет двух лун, падающий в окно, подсвечивал оранжевым худой силуэт Хакса. И в таком освещении его волосы вновь казались такими же ярко-рыжими, как в тот день, когда Сноук — пусть та чёрная дыра, что послужила ему могилой, окажется бездонной — впервые познакомил их.

Хакс улыбался, его голова была охвачена рыжим ореолом, а крепкая сухая ладонь лежала у Кайло на плече так, будто это было единственным предназначенным ей местом — и он просто не мог этого вынести.

— А, к криффу всё — останусь ещё на неделю! — Кайло подался вперёд и зарылся лицом в слои ткани, опутывающие фигуру Хакса. — Как-нибудь разберутся без меня.

Тот накрыл ладонями его уши и вплёл пальцы в спутанные после сна волосы.  
— Так сколько переворотов мне нужно совершить, чтобы ты задержался ещё на несколько дней?

Кайло крепче сжал его и проворчал:  
— Осторожнее, Хакс. С таких слов начинаются истории, которые так просто не решишь.  
— Зато не скучно, — беззаботно откликнулся Хакс. — И зато вместе.  
— Вместе, — эхом повторил Кайло и потянулся за поцелуем.


End file.
